Kellanved's Reach/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Trade Paperback [ ISBN 978-0-7653-7949-8 ]. Other print/electronic editions may vary. Of Malaz * Kellanved, New ruler of the isle of Malaz * Dancer, A notorious assassin * Surly, A Napan aristocrat * Cartheron Crust, A Napan captain * Urko Crust, A Napan captain * Choss, A Napan admiral * Tocaras, A Napan archer * Dassem Ultor, A Dal Hon swordsman, whom some name 'Sword of Hood' * Tayschrenn, A renegade mage of Kartool * Dujek, A recruit * Jack, A recruit * Nedurian, A veteran, and mage Of Nap * Tarel, King of the Napan Isles * Lady Elaina, Head of the Ravanna line * Torlo, Of the Torlo Trading House * Lord Kobay, Head of the Medalla line * Karesh, High Admiral, lord of all Napan fleets Of the Bloorian League *'Gareth', The king of Vor, and a principal of the League * Styvell, The king of Rath, and a principal of the League * Hret, The king of Bloor, and a principal of the League * Leah, A corporal of the Yellows Regiment * Teigan, A sergeant of the Yellows Regiment Of Gris and its Allies * Malle, Ruler of the city state of Gris * Ranel, Baron of Nita * Ap-Athlan, Court sorcerer of Gris Of Nom Purge * Elath Lallind, High General of Nom Purge * Ghenst Terrall, Baron of the Coastal Provinces * Jeral, Prevost (captain) of Purge forces Of Orjin Samarr's Troop * Orjin Samarr, A mercenary commander * Terath, A lieutenant * Arkady, A Wickan scout * Orhan, A fighter of possible giant blood, perhaps of Fenn * Yune, A Dal Hon shaman Of Itko Kan * Leoto, Head of family Kan, the Kan of Kan * Jadeen, A feared witch of the south * Iko, A Sword-Dancer guard to the king Of the Crimson Guard * Courian D'Avore, Commander of the Guard * K'azz D'Avore, His son, whom some name the Red Prince * Surat, Champion of the Guard * Cal-Brinn, A mage, and adviser to Courian Others * Gregar, An apprentice stonemason * Haraj, A prisoner * Heboric, A priest of Fener * Hairlock, A mage |-|Complete A-Z= A * ''Agayla, an influential sorceress of Malaz Island Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 6 * Ahl, One of four identical quadruplet brothersKellanved's Reach, Chapter 20 * Algar, First mate of the "Insufferable", the flagship of Cartheron CrustKellanved's Reach, Chapter 7 * Amal, a parent of Tolth of the Seti 'Eagle Clan' Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 12 * Amaron, a loyal Napan supporter of Lady Sureth Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 10 * Lady Amtal, a skilled sorceress, daughter of the Countess of Haljhen * Lady Amtal’s Mother, the Countess of Haljhen * Ap-Athlan, the Court sorcerer of Gris Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 1 * Arkady, a Wickan scout of Orjin Samarr's Troop * Ay Estos, a Bonecaster of the Logros T'lan ImassKellanved's Reach, Chapter 15 B * Bahn Throol, a tutor of King Chulalorn the FourthKellanved's Reach, Chapter 14 * Balak, an exiled and shipwrecked Black MoranthKellanved's Reach, Chapter 17 * ( Baron Terrall : see Ghenst Terrall ) * Baudin, Ex-''Pung'' urchin, a gem minerKellanved's Reach, Chapter 3 * Black, aka 'Black the Greater' or 'Black the Elder', a Crimson Guardsman Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 11 * ( Black the Greater : see Black ) * Black the Lesser, a Crimson Guardsman, brother of Black * Brendan, the newly-promoted captain of the ship the ”Twisted” * Bright, Ullara's cart muleKellanved's Reach, Chapter 5 * ( Brother Eliac : see Eliac ) * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess' C * Cal-Brinn, a mage of the Crimson Guard, and adviser to Courian D'Avore * Calot, a youthful-appearing mage * Carlat, a representative of the trading houses of the city of QuonKellanved's Reach, Chapter 8 * Cartheron Crust, a Napan captain on Malaz * Chem, a sea deity Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 21 * Choss, a Napan admiral on Malaz * Chulalorn the Second, Former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Third, Former king of Kan * Chulalorn the Fourth, Current child king of Kan Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 4 * Clementh, Napan officer, imprisoned by King Tarel * Cole, a Crimson Guardsman * Courian D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard * ( Crust : see Cartheron Crust ) D * Dal Hon witch, Interrogator of Janelle * Dancer, a notorious assassin on Malaz * Dassem Ultor, a Dal Hon swordsman on Malaz, whom some name 'Sword of Hood' Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 2 * Disabled Entity, an inhabitant of a smoke-filled tent on a small island * D'rek, the 'Worm of Autumn' * Dujek, a recruit on Malaz E * Lady Elaina, Head of the Ravanna line of Nap * Elath Lallind, High General of Nom Purge * Eliac, a bearded priest of Fener * ( Enchantress : see Queen of Dreams ) * Eth'en, a 'Tano Spiritwalker' at the 'Skullcup Otataral Mine' in Seven Cities F * Fanderay, the 'She-Wolf of Winter', a war deity * Faruj, Dancer’s old teacher back in Tali Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 19 * Fener, aka the 'Boar', a war deity * Lord Fense, a knight, uncle of Duke Rethor of Jurda * ( the Five/''the Cabal of Five'' : see Ho / Koroll / Mara / Silk / Smokey ) G * Gareth, the king of Vor, and a principal of the Bloorian League * Gedderone, 'Lady of Spring and Rebirth' Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 18 * Ghenst Terrall, Baron of the Coastal Provinces of Nom Purge * Gorashel, a ruler of the eastern Dal Hon savannas * Gregar, aka 'Gregar Bluenth', an apprentice stonemason * Gwynn, a mage of the Crimson GuardKellanved's Reach, Chapter 16 H * Hairlock, a mage * Haraj, a prisoner/slave * Sister Hav, a defrocked ex-high priestess of Burn * Heboric, a priest of Fener * Ho, One of the five city mages of Li Heng Kellanved's Reach, Prologue * Hood, the 'Lord of Death' * Hounds of Shadow, Creatures of the Shadow Realm Kellanved's Reach, Chapter 13 * Hret, the king of Bloor, and a principal of the Bloorian League * Hy, aka 'Hyacynth', a newly-minted Malazan squad mageKellanved's Reach, Chapter 9 I * Iko, a Sword-Dancer guard to the king of Kan * Imogan, a representative of the trading houses of the city of Quon * Imotan, Seti shaman of the 'White Jackal' clan J * Jack, a recruit on Malaz * Jadeen, a feared Kanese witch of the south * Jahl 'Parth, Bonereader [sic] of a tribe of Imass * Janelle, Ex-''Pung'' urchin, an agent of Kellanved, twin sister of Janul * Janul, Ex-''Pung'' urchin, an agent of Kellanved, twin brother of Janelle * Jeral, Prevost (captain) of Nom Purge forces * Jhek in the Ice Fields of the far north of Quon Tali, greeters of Ullara * Juage, a Jaghut who had 'recently' been near Li Heng K * Karesh, High Admiral, lord of all Napan fleets * K'azz D'Avore, Of the Crimson Guard, Courian D'Avore's son, whom some name the 'Red Prince' * Kellanved, New ruler of the Isle of Malaz * Lord Kobay, Head of the Medalla line of Nap * Koroll, One of the five city mages of Li Heng * K'rul, an Elder God of the Warrens L * ( Lady Elaina : see Elaina ) * Lar, One of four identical quadruplet brothers * Lark, a member of the Crimson Guard * Leah, a corporal of the 'Yellows Regiment' of the Bloorian League * Lean, a member of the Crimson Guard * Leath, Ex-''Pung'' urchin, a gem miner * Leena, a lad working in Mistress Wen’s bordello * Leoto, Head of family Kan, the Kan of Kan * Leparia twins, Curvy twins in Silk's past * Liss, a resident mage/witch of Li Heng * Logros, Clan commander of the Logros T'lan Imass * Lord of Athrans, the Duke of Athrans, a great rival of the Lord of Nita * ( Lord Kobay : see Kobay ) * Lusmarr, a knight from Habal, an ally of Gris M * Mael, the Elder God of the Seas * ( Magister : see Kellanved ) * Malkir Herengar, the twin brother of Malle of Gris * Malle, Ruler of the city state of Gris * Malle’s and Malkir’s Mother, the Queen Mother of Gris * Mara, One of the five city mages of Li Heng * Marquessa of Fedal, Matriarch of the Fedal family * Mock, a past ruler of Malaz Island * Mosolan, the regent of the child king of Kan, Chulalorn the Fourth N * Nedurian, a veteran, and mage on Malaz * Nightchill, a powerful sorceress on Malaz Island * Nok, Ex-admiral of the Napan Isles' sea forces, a loyal Napan supporter of Lady Sureth O * Oberl, a previous 'Champion of the Crimson Guard' * Onos T'oolan, Logros T'lan Imass wielder of an immense flint sword * Oponn, the 'Twin Jesters of Chance', Lad (push/bad luck) : Lady (pull/good luck) * Ordren, the Baron of Yellows of the Bloorian League * Orhan, Of Orjin Samarr's Troop, a fighter of possible giant blood, perhaps of Fenn * Orjin Samarr, a mercenary commander * Orren, Leader of Seti 'young bloods' of the 'Eagle Clan' escorting Ullara P * Pearl, a representative of the trading houses of the city of Quon * Petel, Hetman (leader) of the hill-folk who were allied with Orjin Samarr * Petra, a member of the Crimson Guard * Poliel, 'Mistress of Pestilence and Disease' * Possum, a young protégé of Malle of Gris * ( Prevost Jeral : see Jeral ) * Prince, a giant eagle originally from the Great Fenn Range of Quon Tali * ( Protectress : see Shalmanat ) * Pung, a crime boss in Li Heng, aka 'the child-stealer' * ( Push and Pull : see Oponn ) Q * ( Quartermaster Sergeant Nellat : see Tallen ) * Queen of Dreams, aka the Enchantress, a powerful Ascendant * ( Queen of House Life : see Queen of Dreams ) * Queen of Nom Purge R * Ranel, Baron of Nita, ally of Gris * Red, a mage of the Crimson Guard * Renalt, a stabler in Li Heng, father of Ullara * Renegade Itko Kan veteran, an individual who was put in charge of the child king of Kan, Chulalorn the Fourth * Renquill, Commander of the Quon Tali Legion attacking Purge * Duke Rethor, Ruler of Jurda, nephew of Lord Fense * Rialla, aka 'Rialla of Bloor', a captain in the Bloorian League * Rose, a wax-witch and a costly healer * Ryllandaras, aka the 'White Jackal' or the 'man-beast' of Li Heng S * ( Scholar Throol : see Bahn Throol ) * ( the Second : see Chulalorn the Second ) * Lady Serenna, Ancient dowager of the Kan noble family * Sessin, One of four bearded hermit ascetics in a cave near Li Heng * Seth, a Crimson Guardsman, commander of an isolated fort * Shalmanat, a sorceress, 'Protectress of Li Heng' * ( Shimmer : see Iko ) * Silk, One of the five city mages of Li Heng * ( Sister of Cold Nights : see Nightchill ) * Skinner, a notorious mercenary leader * Smokey, One of the five city mages of Li Heng * Stormriders, Entities who haunt the 'Strait of Storms', south of Malaz Island * Styvell, the king of Rath, and a principal of the Bloorian League * Surat, the 'Champion of the Crimson Guard' * Lady Sureth, the loser of a recent Napan civil war, sister of King Tarel * Surly, a Napan aristocrat on Malaz * Surly's bodyguards, wearers of special silver claw-shaped tokens T * Tallen, a sergeant of Napan forces * ( Tano Spiritwalker : see Eth'en ) * Tarel, King of the Napan Isles * Tarel's and Sureth's Father, Deceased king of Nap * Tayschrenn, a renegade mage of Kartool on Malaz * Teigan, a sergeant of the 'Yellows Regiment' of the Bloorian League * Tem Benasto, a Bonecaster of the Logros T'lan Imass * Tenag Ilbaie, a Bonecaster of the Logros T'lan Imass * Terath, a lieutenant of Orjin Samarr's Troop * Thal, One of four identical quadruplet brothers * ( the Third : see Chulalorn the Third ) * Thistle, a Seti recruit, Malazan forces, a potential squad mage * Tiny, a chickadee serving as the eyes of Ullara * Tocaras, a Napan archer on Malaz * Togg, the 'Wolf of Winter', a war deity * Tolth, a Seti shaman of the 'Eagle Clan' * Torlo, Of the Torlo Trading House of Nap * Tull, an exiled and shipwrecked Black Moranth * Twist, Commander of a group of exiled and shipwrecked Black Moranth U * Ullara, a Li Heng magic practitioner, especially good with birds * ( Ullara's father : see Renalt ) * Ulpan Nodosha, a Bonecaster of the Logros T'lan Imass * Urdael, aka 'Urdael of the two swords', a member of the Crimson Guard * Urko Crust, a Napan captain on Malaz V * Veteran Iron Legionnaire leader, the leader of a group of ex-members of the Iron Legion of Tali W * Lady Warin, an elder of Kan and Chulalorn linage * Mistress Wen, Madam and owner of a bordello in Itko Kan * ( White Jackal : see Ryllandaras ) Y * Yellen, Ex-High General of Nom Purge * Young gem miners, Ex-''Pung'' urchins from Li Heng * Yune, a Dal Hon shaman of Orjin Samarr's Troop * Yusen, a friend of Silk Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Kellanved's Reach